Skorge
Skorge was the high priest of the Kantus and general of Locust forces after RAAM's death during the Lightmass Offensivehttp://gearsofwar.xbox.com/en-US/brotherstotheend. He wielded a Gorgon Burst Pistol, Ink Grenades, and the Dual Chainsaw Staff. He led Locust forces against Gears at Landown during Operation: Hollow Storm, and nearly destroyed Jacinto City with his strategy of sinking cities around Jacinto, but met his demise outside Jacinto's gates at the hands of Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago. Biography High Priest of the Kantus Skorge was the High Priest of the Kantus. As the leader of the Kantus monks, Skorge preached the religion of the Locust. He, like his fellow Locust, practiced a polytheistic religion. The religion's greatest deity was the Rift Worm. They also worshiped Rock Worms for their meat and hides. Skorge, being the leader of the Kantus, was the only one able (or allowed) to communicate with and lead the Rift Worm. When compared to the other Kantus, his chants are more scream-like, while the other Kantus sound more like they're roaring. However, this could just be because the other Kantus used their "speech" to issue orders to, and revive, Drones, while Skorge used his to lead the Rift Worm. Leader of the Locust Forces After the death of General RAAM and the destruction of the Outer Hollows, the Rift Worm was awakened, giving Skorge a chance to advance from his place as head of the Kantus monks to the Queen's highest ranking general. Skorge was able to use his Kantus "speech" to lead the Locust counterattack against the Humans. Operation Hollow Storm Landown Counterattack During the Assault on Landown, Skorge personally lead the counterattack against the COG forces in the drill zone. He emerged from an Emergence Hole, and jumped into the air, landing on a Centaur tank. He cut the Centaur in half with his dual bladed chainsaw staff, and boarded Rig 314. He engaged in a chainsaw duel with both Cpl.Tai Kaliso and Pvt.Dizzy Wallin,Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Digging In defeating Tai while Dizzy managed to escape after Tai ordered him to. Skorge captured Tai and several Gears so they could be "processed", chaining them up and taking them into the Hollow.Gears of War: The Quickening Sinking of Ilima While many Gears made it into the Hollow during Operation: Hollow Storm, Skorge was able to destroy Ilima with the Rift worm,Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Disturbing Revelations leading to a battle in the sunken city.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Sinking Feeling However, the Rift Worm was killed at the hands of Delta-One, depriving Skorge of his main asset to destroy Jacinto City.Gears of War 2: Act 2: Denizens: Intestinal Fortitude Siege of Nexus Later, both COG forces and Lambent troops attacked Nexus. Skorge was defending the Palace when he heard of Delta's plan to sink Jacinto and informed Queen Myrrah, and waited with her in the throne room until Delta arrived. After she briefly questioned them, Myrrah ordered Skorge to kill them, and he engaged in a duel with Delta Squad members Sgt.Marcus Fenix and Cpl.Dominic Santiago. He attacked them with Ink Grenades and sent Tickers at them, but they managed to evade them. He tried to kill them by knocking down pillars and portions of the roof, but they avoided those as well. Skorge then engaged in a Chainsaw duel with Marcus, but retreated after he was bested in combat and his dual-chainsaw staff broke, and he called for his Hydra to pick him up.Gears of War: Act 4: Hive: Royal Inquisitions After Delta-One boarded Reavers, Skorge gave chase to them on the Hydra. He chased them through the Hollows tunnels until they grew too small for the Hydra, but caught up to them in the air outside of Jacinto. After a vicious aerial battle, his Hydra was killed, and skorge died on impact when his body slammed into the ground killing him.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Escape Personality and Traits Skorge was even more brutal in his approach to dealing with the Humans of Sera than his predesscor RAAM was. He directed Locust forces to capture and torture Gears and Stranded, and even personally saw to the torture of several. Being the leader of the Kantus, Skorge wore a different helmet and armor than his subordinates. His helmet was more of a headdress, with reddish-brown leather straps (giving him the appearance of dred locks), rather than the crown-like helmets the Kantus wear. His armor did not entail the twin bands of cloth of the regular Kantus, but instead consisted of spiked armor plates on his forearms and thighs, giving him a more menacing and monstrous look. He also wore armor on his chest, leaving most of his torso bare. Skorge also owned a dual-chainsaw staff, that he used to destroy a Centaur tank and duel Marcus Fenix in the halls of the Palace. Behind the scenes *To the Locust, Skorge is the equivalent of a pope or other prominent religious figure, where the Kantus are treated as priests and the Riftworms as gods. *Skorge's design was based on the Predator monster. *Skorge has a second smaller row of teeth inside his mouth. *Skorge's scaled down multiplayer model is still a bit taller (a couple inches difference) than most other models (same height as Kantus) but is slimmer to compensate. He has the same body proportions as the Kantus model, but he doesn't have chest armor or the twin bands of cloth hanging from the Kantus' back that give the impression of a flowing cape. *Skorge was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *Skorge will be included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toyline. *An action figure of Skorge was released in Series Six of the Gears of War action figure line. Multiplayer *Skorge is available in Gears of War 2 multiplayer, but is stripped of his armor, and resembles a Kantus from the waist down, without the cloth, twin blades, and chainsaw staff. His screech and his helmet are kept from the campaign. He also receives a significant height decrease. He also replaces RAAM as the leader in Guardian. His character model has also been known to cause various physics glitches, such as mortar launching and his "dreadlocks" to flip around. One of the more infamous glitches occurs in Guardian. If Skorge is used as a meatshield and his neck immediately broken, he will be stuck in a comical position, and can still move around. Skorge's team will not be able to respawn, but he can be killed again. This will make the player who kills him the second time the next leader. He will not have a gun, and can only be killed by gunfire. *Skorge will be downloadable content for Gears of War 3 Multiplayer. References Category:Characters Category:Locust Horde Category:Males